


Só não varia você

by Poeta de Tanga (AvoidingTime)



Category: Choque de Cultura, TV Quase
Genre: M/M, sprinterkombi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/pseuds/Poeta%20de%20Tanga
Summary: Tudo se encaminhava da forma mais natural possível. Suave. Como coisas que simplesmente tinham de ser e de repente eram.Mas, dados três meses naquele ritmo gostoso e natural, Julinho foi se tocar do que raios estava acontecendo. E, como qualquer cidadão de bem de carteira assinada e com seu histórico de relacionamentos sobre os ombros, fez a única coisa que lhe cabia naquela situação: Surtar.





	Só não varia você

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfsban](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsban/gifts).



> Achou que eu não ia escrever mais sprinterkombi? Achou errado, otário! Isso aqui é fic, totalmente ficcional, sem ligação com canon, atores, ou qualquer coisa. Só brincando aqui com os personagens da TV Quase, beleza?
> 
> Essa fic é especial, pois ela foi feita de presente para a grande e maravilhosa escritora que espero que todos conheçam: Wolfsban. Hoje é o aniversário dessa linda e eu tenho só a agradecer por ela ter entrado na minha vida. Conheço a pouco tempo mas é uma pessoa encantadora, divertida e que eu amo demais. 
> 
> Além disso, ela me inspira constantemente através das ideias e escrita dela. É incrível o que ela faz com as palavras e eu apenas sonho em ter essa maestria toda em certos assuntos e toda a delicadeza e maturidade para conduzir um bom drama. Espero manter sua amizade por muito, muito tempo! 
> 
> Você me deu um prompt, juntei com outro que você também me deu, tentei jogar com algumas coisas que você gosta e espero que tenha saído algo legal hasvdhgs Tem o seu drama, a minha comédia que eu não consigo ficar sim e fluffy. O foco é fluffy. Você pediu fluffy, espero ter servido um bom o bastante.
> 
> Como não podia deixar de ter, deixo aqui meus agradecimentos a Amora e Sprite, por terem gentilmente cedido a humana deles para betar essa fic. 
> 
> [Sopinhas de Abóbora LTDA]

\- Vem, eu conheço uma praia bem tranquila. - Maurílio falou, animado, pegando na sua mão e o puxando para sabe-se lá onde, um sorriso enquanto contava todas as histórias que já tinha vivido por conta do trabalho naquela cidade.

 

Julinho apenas se deixava levar, fitando suas mãos entrelaçadas. Não era lá um cara para ficar apreciando esses tipos de coisa, mas achava que, se alguém filmasse a cena - os dois andando naquelas ruazinhas de pedras de Paraty, chinelo, bermuda, ele de regata e Maurílio de blusa estampada, indo em direção a praia - mereceria o Oscar de melhor fotografia. Com tranquilidade.

 

E o mais incrível era como nada daquilo havia sido planejado.

 

***

 

Tudo começara numa discussão. Dessas que tinham às vezes, em que Maurílio se estressava o suficiente para revidar e Julinho, não muito espertamente, continuava teimando com ele. Para dizer a verdade, nem lembrava mais sobre o que era a briga. Talvez trânsito, talvez tivesse tentado obrigar Maurílio a ajudá-lo em alguma coisa, talvez tivesse feito algum comentário maldoso. E disso, escalaram para algo que nunca pensara que fosse acontecer: Um beijo.

 

Um beijo raivoso, súbito, mas cujo fogo queimara tão rápido que logo mudou de ritmo, mãos encontraram corpos e deu lugar a um sentimento que a muito tempo transbordava entre os dois mas nenhum deles ousara tocar no assunto.

 

Depois, não conversaram exatamente sobre o ocorrido. Julinho o chamou para sair. Maurílio concordou. A mudança no dinâmica de relacionamento dos dois pareceu natural.

 

E logo o relacionamento foi de saídas e beijos furtivos para gestos carinhosos e demonstrações de afeto públicas na frente dos amigos. Rogerinho e Renan nem sequer perguntaram nada, Renan fazendo uma expressão de quem já sabia a tanto tempo que só faltava gritar aleluia e Rogerinho mandando uma expressão de alerta para Julinho, que ele decidira ignorar veementemente.

 

Tudo se encaminhava da forma mais natural possível. Suave. Como coisas que simplesmente tinham de ser e de repente eram.

 

Mas, dados três meses naquele ritmo gostoso e natural, Julinho foi se tocar do que raios estava acontecendo. E, como qualquer cidadão de bem de carteira assinada e com seu histórico de relacionamentos sobre os ombros, fez a única coisa que lhe cabia naquela situação: Surtar.

 

***

 

A sua epifania se passou numa noite de sexta-feira, enquanto ajudava a mãe a guardar os potes no armário mais alto da cozinha.

Dona Rosana tagarelava sobre vários assuntos aleatórios, e Julinho só prestava atenção na metade. Por isso, talvez, não tenha percebido para onde o assunto estava se encaminhando. 

 

\- Você devia trazer o Maurílio aqui no final de semana para almoçar. Ou jantar. O que preferir. - Ela dizia enquanto terminava de lavar louça.

 

\- Que isso, mãe? - Perguntou meio brincando. -  Achei que você já via o Maurílio o suficiente, faz o que? Sei lá, mais de cinco anos que eu conheço ele?

 

Ela riu.

 

\- Sim, meu filho, mas agora as coisas são diferentes.

 

\- Diferentes? - Perguntou enquanto se ocupava em empilhar os potes de forma irregular, sem se preocupar muito com a provável armadilha que montava.

 

\- Eu não sou boba. Aliás, pode trazer ele para dormir aqui se quiser. Eu não me importo, viu? E ficar na van me parece muito desconfortável.

 

\- O QU--- - Tentou falar, sem prestar atenção no que fazia. E acabou fazendo com que todos os potes caíssem em cima dele.

 

Sua mãe viera lhe ajudar - como se um bando de potes plásticos pudesse machucar um homem daquele tamanho - e provavelmente achara que ele estava muito mal, pois ficara paralisado, em choque. Foi levado por ela até o sofá e depois que ela se certificou de que ele parecia bem, sumiu na cozinha para arrumar a bagunça.

 

Julinho esperou uns três segundos antes de deixar escapar um grunhido agoniado. Podia ter 39 anos na cara, mas saber que sua mãe sabia das suas aventuras na Sprinter era extremamente vergonhoso, não importava a idade ou a circunstância.

 

E mais: qual foi a última vez que sua mãe soubera de algum de seus peguetes? Ao ponto de querê-los em casa? Ok, recentemente tivera Amanda, um belíssimo relacionamento conturbado de dois meses. E alguns outros poucos casos ao longo da vida, com a mesma duração em média.

 

Fora isso, nunca se preocupara em apresentar sua mãe para nenhum deles. Tudo bem que tecnicamente ela já conhecia Maurílio faz tempo. Mas como sabia sobre o relacionamento deles? Só estavam juntos a---- Percebendo que de cabeça não sabia e, com uma intuição estranha a respeito, se levantou, procurando pelo calendário da igreja que sua mãe tinha atrás da porta do seu quarto. Fez umas contas. Não podia estar tão sério assim. Podia?

 

Terminou os cálculos e paralizou pela segunda vez naquele dia.

 

_ Tinha batido todos os recordes de relacionamento com Maurílio.  _ E não tinha nem o proposto oficialmente ou nada do tipo. Nem sabia do que chamar Maurílio.

 

_ Ele estava tão, mas tão ferrado. _

 

_ *** _

 

Veja bem, a questão de relacionamentos para Julinho sempre fora complicada. Nunca levara muito a sério nenhum. Não que não se apaixonasse - apenas perdia o interesse pouco tempo após a conquista. A graça estava mais em conquistar do que qualquer outra coisa.

 

Alguns relacionamentos ele realmente tentava - como com Amanda - mas conflitos aconteciam, ele fazia umas burradas e no final a outra pessoa desistia de continuar o perdoando. E Julinho nem ligava muito, de verdade.

 

Quando beijou Maurílio naquele fatídico dia, no entanto, não pensava em conquista. Não pensava em nada. Simplesmente acontecera.

 

Claro que isso não queria dizer que não pensava em Maurílio de uma forma especial antes. Que não tivesse reparado nos belos sorrisos do rapaz ou em outras partes também interessantes. Mas Maurílio era seu amigo. Era diferente de pegar alguém num bar, de conhecer uma pessoa interessante nas estradas da vida. Não iria estragar uma amizade de anos, da qual se sentia de certa forma dependente, só para satisfazer desejos passageiros. 

 

Mas--- Depois daquele beijo, simplesmente se deixou levar. Seguiu o fluxo, procurando não se preocupar com mais nada, pelo menos por um tempo. Mas agora aquela “aventura” já perdurara por mais tempo do que sua tentativa de namoro com a irmã do palestrinha.

 

E ele sabia que já estava mais que na hora de encarar isso.

 

Depois de sua descoberta, ver Maurílio passou a ser um pouco mais difícil. Sentia como se tivesse de se esforçar para não fazer algo de errado a cada momento.

 

O próprio Maurílio percebera; Saíram juntos, nada demais, só para comprar umas quinquilharias que Maurílio precisava no Saara e Julinho já tinha se oferecido para ir. 

 

Ele mesmo podia sentir que suas respostas estavam mais curtas. Prendia a respiração toda vez que se esbarravam casualmente e passava longos períodos apenas observando o palestrinha enquanto ele falava com algum vendedor. E Maurílio lhe lançava olhares furtivos, questionadores, mas não dizia nada. Julinho sentia que ele estava lhe dando espaço para que ele mesmo dissesse qualquer coisa e se assustou em perceber que sabia tão bem assim ler as intenções de Maurílio. Tudo bem, se pensasse mais um pouco, poderia dizer que conseguia fazer o mesmo com Rogerinho e Renan, sabia bem o tipo de pensamentos e de reação que eles tinham para certas coisas, mas era diferente daquilo. Menos íntimo. Não era como saber que o jeito como Maurílio pegara discretamente na sua mão era para demonstrar apoio e que ele estava ali e iria ouvir qualquer coisa que ele precisasse dizer.

 

O que Maurílio diria se soubesse que estava surtando porque aquele relacionamento estava dando certo? Que agora que realmente percebera o que tinha, morria de medo de perder?

 

E perder sempre parecera um constante em sua vida. Quem lhe garantiria que não iria perder Maurílio? E o que faria depois? Por que não pensou nisso tudo antes de ter lhe chamando para sair? Antes de beijá-lo uma, duas, três, mais vezes do que podia contar? De se sentir viciado no cheiro do cabelo dele, na textura de sua pele?

 

E no final do dia, em frente a casa de Maurílio, Julinho hesitou na porta. Segurou no ferro do portão, como se fosse uma âncora. Maurílio o olhou de cima a baixo, mas não o forçou. Apenas se aproximou, uma mão pousando gentilmente em seu rosto.

 

\- Tá tudo bem, Julinho?

 

Os olhos dele refletiam sua preocupação e Julinho só conseguia pensar que não era justo que ele o fizesse passar por aquilo.

 

\- Tá tudo certo, palestrinha. - Pôs a mão por sobre a dele, sorrindo. - Só… Cansado. Não dormi muito bem, só isso.

 

E era verdade. Os fantasmas de relacionamentos passados e péssimas escolhas de vida vieram lhe assombrar. Parecia besteira perder sono por isso mas achava que era bem feito, por não ter resolvido essas questões mais cedo.

 

\- Tem certeza? - Estava claro nos olhos dele que ele não tinha comprado aquela desculpa. E Julinho até sabia dar desculpas melhores mas--- não para o seu palestrinha. Não para Maurílio.

 

\- Sim, meu anjo. - Pegou a mão dele e depositou um beijo, fazendo Maurílio sorrir. - Só to precisando dar uma arriada mais cedo hoje em casa.

 

\- Tudo bem. - Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo e Julinho não largou a mão de Maurilio. Não achava forças em si para isso. - Ah, eu… - Maurílio recomeçou, depois de um tempo. - ...Vou ter que ir pro interior essa semana. - Fez uma careta. - É coisa lá da Globo, eles vão precisar se deslocar para um monte de lugar e aí eu vou ficar lá com eles.

 

\- Ah… Entendi. - Respondeu simplesmente. Maurílio esperava mais alguma coisa, pelo visto, mas Julinho se sentia estático.

 

Maurílio se soltou de sua mão forçando um sorriso. 

 

\- Então… Até mais?

 

Dessa vez, não se conteve, puxando-o para perto de si e o beijando desesperadamente, como se pudesse ser a última. - Não esquece de mim não, moreno.

 

Maurílio riu, parecendo perder aquele ar melancólico que tinha antes.

 

\- Como iria me esquecer? Te vejo na volta, né?

 

\- Claro.

 

Se despediram e trocaram olhares hesitantes. Julinho queria entrar mas… Não sabia se era o melhor, com tudo que se passava na sua cabeça. Apenas acenou e Maurílio lhe deu um último sorriso, antes de fechar a porta.

 

***

 

A semana sem Maurílio era ótima para poder colocar a cabeça no lugar. Mas, isso não queria dizer que Julinho não tivesse gastado parte dela jogado na sua cama, uma cerveja ao lado e músicas de corno para acompanhar. Sabia, racionalmente, que era ridículo agir como se tudo estivesse acabado quando estavam só no começo. Mas---  _ Honestamente _ , o que tinha a oferecer para Maurílio? Como podia esperar estar sequer no mesmo nível que ele?

 

Julinho fazia duas coisas muito bem, quando o assunto era relacionamentos: seduzir e decepcionar as pessoas. Aparentemente tinha conseguido a primeira parte, o que queria dizer que estava fadado a cometer o segundo.

 

E se tinha alguém que Julinho não gostaria de machucar sem querer era Maurílio dos Anjos. Não dessa forma. Era diferente de zoar com a cara dele, de dizer coisas rudes, tudo que ele fazia antes. Porque antes era na amizade. Agora, não era mais assim, era? Sentia que Maurílio havia lhe dado em suas mãos o que tinha de mais precioso, lhe dando poder para machucá-lo de forma devastadora.

 

Não precisava de tempo para chegar a uma conclusão óbvia: amava Maurílio. _ Demais. _ Como nunca lembrava de ter amado alguém antes. Se Maurílio o amava? Não fazia a menor ideia. Torcia para que não, para que ele estivesse só se divertindo com tudo isso.

 

Mas Maurílio e relacionamentos só por diversão nem se encaixavam na mesma frase.

 

E cada vez que o cinéfilo lhe ligava, querendo conversar sobre o dia e Julinho nem conseguia manter uma conversa, ouvindo o tom triste do outro lado, mais lhe parecia que o pior estava por vir.

 

Era melhor aceitar que tinha estragado tudo. Seria bem mais fácil assim.

 

Na outra metade do tempo, Julinho seguia sua rotina normal de trabalho, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Isto é, até sofrer uma pequena intervenção, que já devia até ser esperada.

 

Passava pela sua rota quando ouviu uma buzinada. A pista estava livre então era óbvio que era apenas para chamar a sua atenção. Logo, a towner azul bebê de Renan emparelhou com a sua sprinter.

 

\- Ô Julinho! Rogerinho tá querendo reunir a gente hoje! Lá na minha casa, pode ser? - Gritou o piloto, se inclinando em direção a janela do banco de passageiros, que se encontrava livre. Atrás, os passageiros pareciam inquietos. Julinho não duvidava que Renan tivesse se desviado do trajeto para poder falar com ele.

 

\- Reunir pra que? Se for sobre o programa, ele sabe que Maurílio tá fora da cidade, né?

 

\- Não é sobre o programa não é só--- - Renan parecer repensar o que iria falar. - Ah, só reunir mesmo, pô. Tem jogo hoje. Bora?

 

\- Eu vou pensar. - Respondeu a contragosto. Não estava muito no humor para ficar de papinho hoje e nem era jogo do Flamengo.

 

\- … Rogerinho disse que se você não for ele vai te buscar em casa!

 

Julinho revirou os olhos, se inclinando para fora do veículo, um braço pra fora.

 

\- Pois fala para ele ir se fuder que eu vou fazer o que quiser!

 

Renan nem se abalou com sua demonstração de irritação; Aliás, ignorou solenemente.

 

\- Beleza, então lá em casa. Umas nove, tá? A mãe de Renanzinho vai no cabeleireiro e eu vou ter que ficar olhando ele.

 

\- Eu não vou nessa porra! E ela não pode levar o moleque junto?

 

\- Ela não tem escolha, ô Julinho. O garoto da última vez que foi fez uma festa no salão, saiu todo pintado de esmalte e engoliu um bobes de cabelo! A sorte é que encaixou direitinho na garganta dele, só que aí a desmiolada da mãe dele foi dar lá um pastel de camarão pra ele, e aí engasgou, ficou todo vermelho, sem respirar! Ela tá achando que foi reação a camarão mas foi nada! Foi só o bobes, no hospital o médico falou lá que tava impedindo ele de respirar! Inclusive vô levar ele pra comer camarão hoje pra provar que o coitado do camarão tem nada a ver com isso!

 

Julinho achou melhor não comentar e Renan acelerou, enquanto Julinho fez um curva a direita.

 

Mais tarde, como já esperado, fora para a casa de Renan. Futebol rolando na TV de tubo, os três sentados no velho sofá rasgado e cervejinha gelada rolando a vontade. Rogerinho e Renan conversavam alto sobre o jogo e Julinho apenas aproveitava para ficar na sua. Se sentou num dos cantos, menos espaçoso que de costume. Talvez porque Maurílio nem estivesse lá, para ficar colando as pernas nas dele. Falando nele, ainda não tinha ouvido dele hoje. Será que ele ia ligar? Será que Julinho quem deveria ligar dessa vez?

 

Antes que pudesse chegar a uma conclusão, viu os outros dois pilotos olhando para ele, a televisão já desligada.

 

Encarou-os de volta, sem entender.

 

\- Que isso? Acabou o jogo?

 

\- E a gente lá ia ver mesmo jogo do Vitória contra Inter? Acorda, Julinho! - Exclamou Rogerinho.

 

\- Eu não vejo jogo de time do Espírito Santo, ô. ‘Cê sabe que eu tenho trauma. - Falou Renan.

 

\- Trauma justíssimo!

 

\- … Então… O que raios tá acontecendo? - Se sentou mais ereto no sofá. Não estava gostando do tom daquela conversa. Não precisava ser nenhum gênio para saber que os dois pelo visto iam se meter onde não eram chamados..

 

\- A gente tava só esperando ‘cê estar mais calibrado pra gente poder ter um diálogo, sabe? - Começou Renan, sem explicar nada realmente, provavelmente deixando a bomba para Rogerinho. - Tem umas coisas aí que precisam ser faladas, né, ô Rogerinho.

 

\- Com certeza! Tu achou mesmo que ia ficar escondendo coisa da gente? Achou errado, otário!

 

Julinho estava a um passo de se levantar dali e ir embora.

 

\- Que merda é essa? Que que eu taria escondendo? Nem andei falando com vocês!

 

\- O Maurílio falou ai que tu tá estranho com ele.- Falou Rogerinho. A frase podia ser simples, mas o jeito como Rogerinho o olhava já dizia que estava bem puto com a situação.

 

\- Porra, mas Maurílio não consegue nem ficar com a boca fechada! - Reclamou, mesmo sabendo que não tinha razão no caso.

 

\- Ô Julinho, Maurílio não cala a boca nem quando a gente pede! ‘Cê já devia era saber! - Renan parecia igualmente irritado, mas também preocupado. Parecia estar estudando as reações de Julinho e ele não conseguia dizer qual dos dois era pior.

 

Cruzou os braços.

 

\- E o que que ele falou? Sabia que tava devendo nada pra ele não.

 

Os outros dois se olharam.

 

\- E ‘cê acha o que? - Renan começou, franzindo os olhos daquele jeito que dizia que tinha sido pessoalmente ofendido pela sua fala. - Que a gente é cego agora? É burro? ‘Cês só faltava se esfregar na nossa frente e acha que a gente não vai saber que estão juntos?

 

\- E tu devia agradecer eu não ter te chamado pra ter uma conversa antes. Que que aconteceu aí, ein? 

 

\- Eu não sei, tá? - Julinho devolveu, subindo o tom e a agressividade na fala. - Ok, a gente tava meio que junto mas--- Acabou, sei lá.

 

E claro, aquela foi a coisa errada a se dizer e logo Rogerinho estava de pé, o segurando pela regata.

 

\- É o que, otário? Repete pra tu ver.

 

\- Me larga, porra! - Respondeu se levantando, dando um empurrão em Rogerinho, mas ele segurava firme. Antes que começassem um cabo de guerra, Renan se meteu, tentando tirar as mãos de Rogerinho da sua gola enquanto falava.

 

\- Acabou onde, ô Julinho? Nessa tua cara de fossa? Maurílio disse que ‘cê tá frio com ele, que parece longe. Não que terminou.

 

\- A gente gosta daquele moleque, Julinho. - Rogerinho falou, mais sério do que irritado dessa vez. - Acho bom tu não ter feito merda.

 

\- Não fiz! Quer dizer, fiz… Mas não esse tipo de merda.

 

Rogerinho o soltou.

 

\- Desembucha, então.

 

Sem olhar para os colegas e se sentindo cercado, Julinho passou a mão pelos cabelos.

 

\- Eu--- Eu nem devia tar com ele. O Maurílio merece coisa melhor---

 

\- Merece mesmo, mas ele quer você, e aí? - Rogerinho cruzou os braços, sem a menor paciência, pelo visto.

 

\- É autodepreciação que chama isso, ô Rogerinho. Julinho tá pirado aí, deve ser porque parou de usar os produtos de Iguaba, tá parecendo jovem! Renanzinho mesmo outro dia---

 

\- Não é isso, porra! - Explodiu, antes que os dois chegassem a conclusões erradas. - Só to falando o óbvio! Vocês me conhecem! Meus relacionamentos são uma merda! Eu sempre estrago tudo, até sem querer eu estrago.

 

\- E era por isso que eu queria te dar um murro quando vi você com Maurílio mas Renan aí me aconselhou do contrário. - Rogerinho dessa vez lançou um olhar insatisfeito para Renan, mas este nem viu, seu olhar fixo em Julinho.

 

\- Ô Julinho, ‘cê tá apaixonado pelo menino a mais de anos. Só você não percebeu. Ou melhor, ignorou. Já era para vocês tarem juntos a, ó, tempos!

 

\- Pode ser mas--- Isso não muda o fato de que eu vou fazer merda. - Voltou a se sentar, a mão sobre os olhos. -  Eu não quero machucar o Maurílio.

 

\- Ótimo trabalho, então, porque tu já fez isso, ô babaca. - Sempre se podia contar com Rogerinho para jogar a verdade na cara dele. - Você decidiu o que, se afastar do garoto? Fingir que não teve nada? Porra, né!

 

\- Não eu--- Não cheguei a conclusão nenhuma. 

 

\- Então a gente chega a uma por você: Tu vai fazer as pazes com Maurílio.

 

Julinho tirou a mão dos olhos, mas manteve o olhar baixo e o tom teimoso.

 

\- Como fazer as pazes? Eu nem tinha nada com ele! Quer dizer…. A gente nunca falou sobre nós.

 

Os outros dois ficaram em silêncio. Julinho olhou para cima e viu Rogerinho com punhos cerrados, fervendo de raiva e Renan o segurando pelo ombro.

 

\- Ô Julinho, você também não se ajuda, ein. - O piloto da Towner suspirou, já prevendo que teria que separar outra briga.

 

\- Tu não pediu o moleque em namoro?! PORRA, JULINHO! ELE É ROMÂNTICO, CHEIO DE FRESCURA! TU NÃO FEZ O MÍNIMO?

 

\- Pera lá né, Rogerinho, ele tá bem velho pra essas coisas já. - Tentou se desculpar. - Pedir em namoro é coisa de adolescente.

 

\- Mas o Maurílio vê filme com indicação pra pré-adolescente, ô Julinho! Rogerinho tá certo, ele gosta de frescura! 

 

\- Vão a merda, não vou aceitar vocês se metendo no meu relacionamento assim não!

 

\- AGORA TU TEM UM RELACIONAMENTO ENTÃO? AGORA ASSUME? - Rogerinho gritou e Renan o puxou pelo braço, tentando mantê-lo longe do piloto da Sprinter branca.

 

\- Tá! Tenho! Sei lá! - Julinho suspirou, cansado daquela conversa. - Porra, eu--- Eu fiz merda, ok? Comecei tudo errado, agora já fazem três meses e eu não faço a minima ideia de como consertar!

 

Rogerinho se acalmou e Renan voltou a se sentar, colocando uma mão no ombro de Julinho, que continuou seu desabafo, em tom mais baixo:

 

\- Eu nem sei se vale a pena. Eu não quero que dê errado.

 

\- Então, faz o certo agora, babaca. - O tom de Rogerinho era consideravelmente mais brando do que antes. - Vai atrás do menino. Fala o que sente.

 

\- E você é ótimo com relacionamentos agora, né Rogerinho? - Teimou. - Você não tem moral pra falar nada, esses anos todos e eu raras vezes te vi com alguém! O que me garante que vai ser diferente?

 

\- Ô Julinho, vocês são amigos, isso já é diferente! - Renan falou, apertando seu ombro de leve. - ‘Cê nunca pegou ninguém que ‘cê conhecesse de verdade como Maurílio. Amizade é base, base pra qualquer relacionamento! Por isso até que eu só pegava primo que eu não gostava, que era pra não ter que lidar com isso por muito tempo. 

 

Os outros dois olharam Renan brevemente, tentando entender sua afirmação mas logo deixaram para lá.

 

\- Ele tá certo, ô Julinho. Não importa o passado, porra. Vive o agora. Faz o seu melhor. Cresce e para de ser o filhinho de mamãe que não assume as responsabilidades. E consertar essa cagada antes que eu fique puto e dê na sua cara.

 

\- Já é tarde demais pra eu aprender… - Odiava soar tão derrotado, sabia que os pilotos tinham razão, mas, ainda sim… -  Foram anos assim. Eu posso tentar mas isso não garante nada. É a porra duma vida toda assim!

 

\- Foda-se se não tem garantia! Você tá velho, não morto! - Rogerinho falou.

 

Julinho olhou os amigos e enfim, respirou fundo..

 

\- Tá. Ok. Eu vou falar com ele.

 

\- Sabia que você ia mudar de ideia! - Falou Renan, mais animado.

 

\- Mas eu vou precisar de vocês. Pô, eu pisei na bola com o palestrinha e ele já conhece todos os meus truques. Não quero que ele pense que é só mais um.

 

Os outros dois se calaram, pensando.

 

\- Acho que só tem um jeito… - Começou Renan.

 

\- Não fala que você tá pensando o que eu acho que você tá pensando! - Rogerinho falou em tom urgente.

 

\- Merda! - Julinho levou as mãos ao rosto, percebendo aonde Renan queria chegar. - Ele tá certo, não tá?

 

E, infelizmente, ele estava.

 

Iam ter que assistir uns filmes de Maurílio para ter umas ideias. 

 

Grunhiram coletivamente.  _ A noite seria longa. _

 

***

 

A conclusão daquela noite foi o que levou Julinho a ir atrás de Maurílio em Paraty. Saiu ainda de madrugada do Rio para chegar bem cedo na pousada onde Maurílio estava, levando um buquê de flores diversas que pegara ainda na estrada. 

 

Chegou ao amanhecer, batendo insistentemente na porta do quarto de Maurílio. E quando ele atendeu, seu sorriso iluminando aquele rosto de quem acabara de acordar, Julinho pode sentir todo o seu interior se remexer e teve certeza de que valera a pena cada segundo acordado para estar ali. 

 

Fora acolhido por ele em seu quarto e acabaram dormindo mais um pouco, abraçados na cama. Julinho acordou bem mais tarde, como era o esperado e nem viu quando Maurílio saiu para trabalhar. Mas, assim que ele voltou, estava pronto para passar o resto do dia juntos.

 

O que os levava ao presente, em que Maurílio o guiava pela cidade. Era impressionante como percebia agora que o seu monólogo era até um tanto charmoso. Chato, mas podia se ocupar em assistir a boca dele se mexendo, o jeito como aqueles olhos claros brilhavam.

 

Ele tinha tanta sorte de estar ali.

 

Chegaram enfim a praia que Maurílio falara. Realmente estava vazia, só eles, a areia clara e a água cristalina do mar. 

 

Tiraram os sapatos e foram até o mar, seus pés deixando pegadas no chão. Tiraram as roupas, ficaram só com a roupa de banho e entraram na água. Curtiram, mergulharam, se beijaram. Ficaram ali até começar a entardecer; Maurílio disse para saírem, para apreciaram o pôr do sol. 

 

De fato, saíram, mas Julinho estava mais interessado no reflexo do sol nos olhos de Maurílio, na cor que a pele dele assumia, em deitá-lo na areia e não deixar que fosse a lugar nenhum antes de lhe dar um beijo torturantemente lento que Julinho queria que durasse para sempre. E continuaram naquele ritmo, mãos se explorando como se fosse a primeira vez, o último pedaço de roupa que os separava sumiu e o resto era apenas mais um encontro de muitos que já passaram e ainda iam se passar. Pelo menos no que dependia de Julinho.

 

Mais tarde, já à noite, voltavam para o hotel, Maurílio rindo, dizendo como sexo na praia era uma péssima ideia e que ele não acreditava que Julinho tinha mesmo feito ele passar por isso.

 

Julinho riu e parou repentinamente, se virando para o outro, segurando o rosto de Maurílio com as mãos. Ele o olhou, curioso, esperando. Julinho se manteve em silêncio por um tempo, apenas o admirando até que finalmente falou:

 

\- Você sabe que eu te amo, né, palestrinha?

 

Maurílio foi pego de surpresa, mas logo sorriu e Julinho podia ver que estava emocionado.

 

\- Agora eu sei. Eu também te amo, Julinho. - Ele disse ajeitando um cacho que caía na testa de Julinho.

 

\- Eu sei que já devia ter feito isso antes. Quer dizer, é meio que óbvio agora mas eu queria que você soubesse que você é importante pra mim. De verdade. E que eu quero muito que isso dê certo. Eu---

 

\- Você tá dando uma palestra para me pedir em namoro? - Ele perguntou, divertido.

 

Julinho foi pego de surpresa, mas riu.

 

\- Você é uma péssima influência, valeu por estragar tudo. Mas você errou, não ia te pedir em namoro.

 

\- Então, o que você quer?

 

\- Você. E dizer que…  _ Eu garanto que vão ter tempos difíceis. Mas... Eu também garanto que, se eu não te pedir para ser meu, eu vou me arrepender pelo resto da minha vida. Porque eu sei que você é a pessoa certa para mim. _

 

Maurílio piscou os olhos lentamente, a boca se abrindo.

 

\- … Você… Você tá quotando  _ “Noiva em fuga” _ ?

 

\- O texto era enorme não dava para lembrar tudo.

 

Maurílio riu, envolvendo os braços no seu pescoço e o beijando. Julinho o enlaçou pela cintura, mantendo seu corpos bem próximos.

 

\- Eu não acredito que você assistiu um filme meloso por mim. - Maurílio disse, rindo, quando se separaram.

 

\- Assisti vários. Foi uma tortura. - Deixou de brincar, encostando a testa na de Maurílio. - Eu queria provar que eu to falando sério, meu mel. Eu quero ficar com você.

 

\- Eu acredito.

 

Realmente, Julinho podia não saber o que vinha depois ou o quanto conseguiria manter Maurílio por perto antes que ele percebesse o erro que estava cometendo.

 

Mas, mesmo assim, que fosse eterno, enquanto durasse.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada, Globo, por ter passado "Noiva em fuga" e me fazer sentir como uma escritora barata por usar justo esse filme na fic.
> 
> FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, GÊMEA!!! Queria ter feito algo melhor para você, mas por hora é isso aí, espero que tenha gostado. <3


End file.
